


Nothing Better to Do

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John's driven out of the flat by one of Sherlock's experiments. Again. Greg and Mycroft have an idea for what he can do with his afternoon.





	Nothing Better to Do

“For fucks sake, Mycroft what do you want?” John grumbled and faced the car that had pulled up to the kerb.

The window rolled down and to his surprise it was Greg giving him a smile. He narrowed his eyes, noticing Mycroft in the car as well, keeping suspiciously quiet.

“He’s being an arsehole again, yeah?” said Greg. “Get in.”

John hesitated.

Mycroft leaned over. “The flat won’t be habitable again for another four hours.”

John rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle. “Budge over.”

Greg complied and got settled in the middle. John closed the door behind him and the car started to move. “What are you two proposing?”

“We merely thought we could entertain you for a few hours,” said Mycroft.

Greg elbowed Mycroft. “We were just on our way back to his place.”

“And you’ve got something in mind, even I can see that.”

Mycroft sighed and pushed Greg’s elbow aside as he leaned forward. “A proposal, John, yes.”

“And?”

Mycroft licked his lips, looking John up and down. “Well, you are a currently single, attractive man.”

“What do you think I’m just going to roll into bed with you two? No. Let me out. Bugger off.”

Greg caught his arm. “If you want to leave you can, we won’t stop you. But this doesn’t have to mean anything beyond an afternoon. I know you’ve been looking, at both of us.”

Mycroft nodded. “And we’ve certainly noticed you.”

John tugged his arm free and sat back, closing his eyes for a moment. Ridiculous. But he had to admit there was an attraction there. Sherlock might be as aloof as a block of marble, but these two were offering. And it had been some time.

There was a sound and he opened his eyes to see Greg kissing Mycroft. The British Government was blushing under the attention and… he had to admit that was rather hot.

Bugger it all.

“Fine,” he said. “Nothing better to do, like you said.”

Greg stopped kissing Mycroft and turned towards John. “May I kiss you?”

John nodded his assent, getting lost in Greg’s warm brown eyes. Greg cupped his cheek and drew him close, kissing him gently.

Kissing him back, John took control of the kiss, cupping Greg’s cheek in return. Greg moaned and surrendered. John felt him jerk and shift in his seat and when he broke the kiss he saw Mycroft was slowly fondly Greg through his jeans.

John couldn’t help but smirk a bit. He went back to kissing Greg, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

“We’re almost there,” said Mycroft in his ear. “Much more room in the house.” Mycroft bit the lobe of John’s ear and drew back.

True enough, the car rolled to a stop. John got out and Greg grabbed his hand, all but dragging him into the house. Mycroft followed at a more stately pace. As soon as he was in the house, Greg closed the door, giving John a look.

Nodding, John turned to Mycroft. His eyes widened a hair as both men faced him. John went for a kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of Mycroft’s neck to pull him down, loosening his tie at the same moment. Now that the decision had been made he found he was more than eager.

There was the sound of a belt being pulled free and Mycroft groaned. John looked down to realize Greg had gone to his knees and was enthusiastically bobbing his head around Mycroft. He looked up at the pair of them, then reached over to free John.

John rolled over to lean against the wall himself as Greg pulled him free. He ran his fingers through the older man’s hair as Greg took a moment to admire his girth.

“You think you can take it?” asked John, other hand holding his cock at the base as he offered it to Greg.

“Fuck yes,” growled Greg, leaning in to take him almost to the root. John groaned, head dropping back, utterly surprised by the DI’s deepthroating skills.

Mycroft chuckled and leaned into his ear again. “Greg is quite good at that. And loves it. You should see the way he looks with come across his cheek.”

“Christ,” murmured John, grabbing Mycroft’s tie and pulling him in for another rough kiss, biting and nipping at his lower lip.

Greg pulled off and judging from the whimper escaping Mycroft’s lip, he’d gone back to sucking Mycroft’s cock. This was amazing, but none of them were quite as young as they’d once been, and the entry foyer probably wasn’t the best place for this. 

“I take it you have a fancy bedroom somewhere in here?” asked John, a little breathless.

Mycroft nodded, reaching down for Greg. “Come along,” he said, helping his lover to his feet.

They somehow made it upstairs, tumbling into the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Well, John and Greg were nude by the time they arrived, Mycroft was still removing layers.

“You and those suits,” said Greg fondly, stepping over to help Mycroft finish undressing. John sat on the edge of the bed, watching them, giving his cock a stroke. It was easy to see what Greg and Mycroft had, and John was struck by a feeling of privilege at seeing them like this. Already Mycroft’s curl was falling into his eyes. He was flushed and hungry, seeking Greg’s kisses as he was stripped. 

Finally he was bare, and Greg turned towards John with a predatory gaze.

John swallowed, but stayed where he was as Greg stalked towards him, pushing him onto his back crawling over him as he kissed him. John moaned softly, cupping the back of Greg’s neck and opening his mouth to him.

He heard Mycroft move to the bed and broke the kiss to see the elder Holmes sitting against the headboard and watching. Twisting underneath Greg, he moved to lick a stripe up Mycroft’s shaft.

Mycroft moaned softly and smiled at him, running fingers through his hair. He’d never seen such a genuine smile on Mycroft’s face, and it made his heart clench. Closing his eyes, he moved up a bit more and began slowly sucking the man’s cock.

Behind him, Greg smoothed a hand down his back and parted his legs. John drew his knees underneath himself, offering, wondering what exactly Greg was going to do next.

A moment later, he felt Greg’s tongue. John groaned, cock twitching as if he could get any harder. 

Greg held his hips, licking him open, pushing into John with his tongue. John moaned around Mycroft’s cock, almost all his focus drawn to Greg. Mycroft’s fingers tightened in his hair and he guided John back to his task. 

John eagerly sucked Mycroft’s cock, tasting a bit of precome, earning a breathy moan from Mycroft. Greg finally pulled away and John heard him pad to what must be the en suite.

“You’re really quite handsome,” murmured Mycroft as they were left alone. “And strong. I must admit, I’ve been thinking about getting you into my bed for quite some time.”

John forced his eyes open to look up at him. There was still a softness in his eyes, and also hot desire. John raised his head and surged up to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, claiming and taking. Mycroft’s hands rest on his shoulders, and there was no resistance.

“Fuck,” muttered Greg, coming out and seeing the pair of them.

John smirked again, glancing at Greg before looking at Mycroft. He yanked him down so he was on his back. “I want to fuck you,” he growled.

Mycroft nodded quickly. Greg walked over, grabbed the lube from the drawer, and put it in John’s hands. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned into John. “Let me tell you how he likes to be opened.”

John had always been a fast study. He listened to Greg’s directions, quickly having Mycroft writhing slowly underneath him, all but begging for more. Mycroft gripped the sheets, head thrown back, eyes screwed tightly closed.

“He’s ready,” said Greg quietly.

John nodded and moved up, cupping Mycroft’s cheek. “Look at me?”

Mycroft opened his eyes, blown nearly black with lust. John kissed him gently. “Ready?”

Nodding, Mycroft drew up his knees.

John had to move back down a little bit, kissed Mycroft’s chest, and lined up, carefully pushing into him. 

Mycroft moaned, eyes closing again. Greg lay down next to Mycroft, palm smoothing along his chest.

“He’s big, in’t he?” asked Greg softly. “Okay?”

Mycroft nodded again and turned his head to kiss Greg.

John watched them snog for a long moment, then pushed himself into the hilt. He held himself there, panting. Mycroft was hot and so tight, and he didn’t want to come that quickly. Greg kissed Mycroft again, then John, then moved behind John. He spread John’s cheeks and pushed in a lube covered finger.

“Yes,” groaned John, eyes closing as he started to move. Every pull back pushed Greg’s fingers deeper, every thrust forward sunk into Mycroft’s heat.

John opened his and realized Mycroft was watching him. He ran a hand up John’s arm, smiling at him as if all his words had been stolen.

Greg spread his cheeks a little wider and John groaned as he felt Greg press against him. He dropped his head and tried to relax. Greg moved slowly at first, letting John get used to it. Underneath him, Mycroft moaned softly as Greg picked up speed.

And John found himself surrendering, in a way he hadn’t expected. With Greg and Mycroft on either side, he knew he was safe, cared for, protected. Greg set the pace, kissing John’s shoulder, checking on both the men beneath him. Mycroft seemed perfectly happy to be on the receiving end, working a hand down between them to stroke his own cock. It was all nearly perfect.

But of course, such a thing must end eventually. Greg picked up his pace a little more, breath harsh in John’s ears. Mycroft’s back arched and he came, shuddering and squeezing around John.

“Fuck,” groaned John, coming himself at the way Mycroft pulled at him. 

Greg kissed his shoulder again and went faster still, not giving John a chance to pull out, pushing him almost to overstimulation before biting down on John’s shoulder and filling him.

John actually came again, just a little, now very oversensitive. Greg pulled him back, kneeling, settling John onto his lap, with his cock still inside of him.

Panting, John was thoroughly spent.

Mycroft smiled at the pair of them and slowly drew a finger through the come on his belly. “Greg, be a dear and get a cloth, will you?”

Greg chuckled and John wondered how either of them could be coherent enough for a conversation.

“As you wish,” he said.

Mycroft smiled as if Greg had made some sort of inside joke and reached for John as Greg shifted him carefully off his lap. John found himself settled on his side next to Mycroft, a soothing hand running through his hair.

Greg returned a moment later with a hot cloth, washing them both up. He put the cloth away and then spooned behind John, kissing his throat and the mark he’d made. “Good?” he asked.

John nodded, feeling sleep already pulling at his limbs. Mycroft turned his head and kissed John’s forehead. “I do believe we should do this again sometime.”

Greg leaned over John to kiss Mycroft before settling back down again. “I’m pretty sure he’ll be game for that. Let him rest, Mycroft.”

“Very well.” 

John felt Mycroft hold his hand, listened to his heart beat. Behind him, Greg was warm and solid. Not a bad place to be at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes. You can find on tumblr at merindab.tumblr.com


End file.
